


Coming Home

by CrystalineOwls (KithriWildwind)



Category: Fairy Tail, Pradeshverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KithriWildwind/pseuds/CrystalineOwls
Summary: She Had Finally met a Real member of the Mages Guild Fairy Tail. Only this time Natsu did not save her, and history Changed.





	1. Striking out on her own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undo the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563905) by [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1). 

> This is some Idea that I had floating in my head for awhile.  
This story uses Desna's Pradesh Characters. I very much enjoy reading and writing with them.

Coming Home

_She Had Finally_ met a _Real_ member of the Mages Guild Fairy Tail. She had even been invited on his boat with promises to meet more members. _Something_ did not seem quite right, she knew that but the promise of meeting more people of Fairy Tail was a nectar she could not ignore. Lucy got dolled up and carefully hid her more valuable keys. When she was little her Mother had told her the importance of learning Celestial Magic and how the keys are always targeted and had gotten her a book on re-equipping magic. She was never really that good but she could hold the space enough for her Key Ring. It was enough for her to be able to know they were safe there. She kept one Silver key out. The key to the little dog, Nicola – known as Plue, around her neck. If something went wrong Plue would let her spirits know, and wold be more forgiving if something happened to his key.

After a second thought she put some of her jewels in a bag and attached it to her keys. It would not be helpful if she was robbed blind somewhere and was without jewels. Then she was on her way to the docks to get on the yacht for the Fairy Tail party. It was going to be exciting.

The yacht was about a half hour from the dock and the party was going well. Lucy was enjoying herself. This party was a lot more lively than the Ballroom types she had grown up with. Salamander invited her further into the yacht and she followed. He kept up the random chatter and benign comments and she was relaxed.

“My Mage name is Salamander, but people call me Bora. May I ask your name?” He asked with a suave smile.

“It’s Lucy.” She replied gracefully.

“What a pretty name. Lu-cy hmm. It really is pretty.”

“Why, Thank you. If I was born of the opposite gender, I would have been named Lucky after the Merchant Guild my parents had met at.” She smiled.

Bora poured her a cup of wine. “Why don’t you tell me more about why you want to join my guild.” he asked as he passed her the drink and poured himself one.

“I guess because even though they are destructive. Fairy Tail Always has a smile on their face. I’ve been reading the magazines that had them in it since I was little. They get into trouble but always have each other’s backs. They work with their town to make sure it’s safe. It’s so many little things. I guess. It makes them seem like a lively family.” She replied earnestly as she took a drink of her wine. It was expensive but it wasn’t cheap either. She watched Bora take a sip of his own glass. “I am an only child and my mother died when I was young. I always admired those with big families I guess.” She took another drink.

“If you could have a mentor of the guild who would it be?” Bora asked. He wanted to give the sedative he laced her cup with time to work.

“Mira Jane.” she replied without a thought.

Bora laughed. “She is a good teacher and she doesn’t really take missions out of Magnolia. She IS one of our most popular mages.”

Lucy blushed. “She is also strong. She never let the boys of her guild push her around and when the going gets rough you can count on her. She wouldn’t let another member of her family get hurt.” _Ah she was so embarrassed. Her hero worship of Mira was so obvious._ She took another drink of her wine and she noticed the room was slightly spinning and she felt numb. “Bo-ra? I don’t feel so good.” she said weakly.

Bora grinned as four men came in. One grabbed Lucy on each arm. “This is our first big ticket in a long time Boss.” one of the goons said happily.

Lucy was lost. “What’s going on?” her head was spinning and her legs were weak.

“Welcome aboard my Slave Ship. You are going to behave yourself until we arrive in the country of Bosco. Once we unload some of the more usual cargo the selected goods are going to Pergrande. You my dear are gorgeous. They are going to Love you in the Pits. You might get lucky and get bought by a noble and have a life of ease of bearing children. Just behave a while longer.” He got out a slave’s choker and placed it on her neck and locked it. She could feel her magic go unreachable, and then she passed out.

When she next woke she was somewhere in the hull of the ship and in a cage, and she was naked. She had nothing that could help her escape and she barely had any room to move. The cage she guessed measured three foot wide by six feet long and six feet high. There was a small bucket welded to one corner of her cage and in the cage next to hers she could see their bucket was next to hers and they both emptied too a bucket outside their cage. At least they wouldn’t be wallowing in their own filth. There were a few other groups of cages she could see and only a few were filled. She saw a few men that were pretty for lack of a better word and more women.

She knew what Pergrande was like Her Father never let her go with him when he went on business there. She had asked one of her history tutors and had then had nightmares for weeks after. Girls were slaves and nothing else but used for breeding and entertainment. It was a country of men where men were seen as the epitome of beauty and even then it could be vicious. Ever since 200 years ago where their King had made the pits and bedded the fighters and it had become the normal there. Pergrande conducted many raids into their neighboring countries for women and fighters for their Pit. And the last 100 years had seen Pergrande soar into the medical field with their Berserkers. Nobody wanted to fight them, they didn’t feel pain and were known to savage anyone who got intheir way. In exchange for the raids Pergrandes’ neighbors made everything they exported to Pergrande taxed to almost two-thirds the normal price. Pergrande as a result let their tickets to the pits to non natives expensive to get a hold of. Visiting dignitaries gladly paid the price though. Their Gladiators were a sight to be seen.

Lucy curled into a ball and cried. She should have just stayed home. She may have been sold off as a bride to some old man. But she would have been safe. Now instead of being bedded by an old man she could never care for. She was to be sold to men she would never know and raped until she was either pregnant or dead. At least if she had stayed home she had the chance at using her magic, with these cuffs on, she would never have the chance.


	2. Natsu Goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu informs Markov

Natsu was furious. The girl that had fed him was on that ship and there was nothing he could do. “Come on Happy...We are going home. I need to talk to Gramps...maybe Laxus too.” He bought a train ticket and got on the evil contraption. It was the fastest way to get home, no matter how much he hated it. “Happy… when we get to Magnolia, Fly me off the train.”  
“Aye Sir!” the Flying cat saluted.  
The two hour tip home was miserable and Happy did fly him off the train and he was home-bound.  
Natsu Kicked the doors open and ignored the current brawl and went straight to Gramps. He told him the situation.  
Markov grimaced. “There have been a recent uprising in missing people, especially young women. I’ll take your information to the council. There will not be a mission for awhile or even a report from them. Tell me more about the girl you met.”  
Natsu wasn’t happy about what Gramps had to say. “Long blonde hair, Brown eyes, my age or there about I guess… she had a nice rack. Oh yeah! She was a holder mage...She summoned a weird dog with a key.”  
“A celestial Mage?”  
“Yeah! You know about them?”  
“A bit. Fairy Tail doesn’t currently have one. I’ll include it in the report. Do you now what Keys she had?”

  
“Ummm the small dog… I think she said Nikora. She mentioned a Bull and a crab. I didn’t see them though… She did have a few silver keys… A harp and a cross a clock I think.” Natsu thought hard about it.

  
Markov pulled out a recent picture from a mission flyer. “This her?”

Natsu looked at the picture… “It could be her… if this picture wasn’t so fancy. The face looks right though. Who is she?”

  
“Lucy Heartfillia. A young Heiress. She ran away and her father wants her back...If this was the girl you saw, the council might move quicker.”

  
Natsu perked up. “The girl DID say her name was Lucy.”

  
“I’ll report this to the Council. Send Loke, Freed, and Levy up to me.”

  
“Sure why them though?”

  
“Loke has contacts in many cities, Freed knows the Genteel, and Levy for the research.”

  
Natsu nodded “… yeah that works.”

  
“GO and get them Brat!” Markov ordered at the dragon slayer. This was serious. A few minutes later the three he wanted was at his door. “Come on in brats.”

  
“Master.” the three of them chimed at the same time.

“Loke a Celestial Wizard has gone missing. Has you contacts heard anything?”

Loke paled. “I don’t keep in contact with Celestial mages. The last one I knew was Karen from Blue Pegasus. I could try and find one but they are a dying magic. It wont be easy.”

  
Markov nodded. “They used to be more plentiful. I need you to go find one. Does not matter who they have as a spirit. Just so long as they are willing to help look for the missing Mage.”

  
Loke looked away. “I don’t think you understand Master...” he said warily

  
“What do you mean? Loke?

  
“A spirit cannot give away information about another mage they are not contracted to. Its usually a standard in their contract. It stops dark mages from finding them through other mages.” Loke looked uncomfortable talking about it.

  
“Loke… I never asked about what happened to Karen… But I am not stupid about Karen...There were pictures.”

  
Loke flinched. “Master...I Can’t...I’m not in contact with them anymore._ I was expelled_. It’s why my magic is what it is.”

  
Markov looked at Loke. “I see.”

  
Levy and Freed just looked at each other lost.

  
“I’ll try and contact Virgo. Everlue has her and he is close by. I’ll need some help.”

  
“Take freed and the Thunder tribe.” Markov ordered. Freed nodded. “Levy I need you to get together with local rune knights and find out what the missing person percentage is. Check the coast areas first. Natsu brought my attention that a mage has been luring girls to a boat and they have not been see again. We know one is Lucy Heartfilla.”

  
Freed was brought to attention at that. “Young Lucy has been kidnapped?”

  
Markov nodded grimly. We are 80% sure its her. Natsu looked at a picture and says the face is right.”

  
“I see. Young Lucy is well known. She was to be married to Sawarr Junelle this year I believe. I can see why she ran away if this is true though. The Sawarr family isn’t known as kind to their wives. And Lucy has been trained from a young age to care for her family’s Kozern. She is a prize to be had certainly. Her mother was a well known Celestial mage who held all 12 of the zodiacs at one point or another.”

  
Loke looked up in shock… “Layla’s daughter is the one who’s missing? I MIGHT be able to get in contact with _him_ after all. I’m going to Bosco. The Celestial school there should be able to boost my powers so I can contact _him_ After I contact Virgo.”

  
“You are still taking the Thunder Tribe with you. Bickslow will be helpful on this mission to get you through Bosco. Freed Tell Bicklow to contact his family.”Markov Stated. “Levy will keep in contact with you and act as liaison with me to you.”

  
Freed’s eyes grew large. “Are you sure Master… Bicklow’s family?”

  
“Yes. I’ll contact Arman later. After I get in touch with the council. I got Bickslow citizenship here when he became a guild member. He won’t be accosted by the Boscan military. His ID states that he is actually my grandson along with Laxus. Those going to Bosco will have their marks relocated to their throat for ease of ID.”

  
Freed and Loke nodded. Levy nodded as well. “I’ll be home base then. I’ll get Cana and Mira to help as well. Should I get in contact with Hibiki? See what I can find out with his magic? Maybe find a recent picture of Lucy about the time she was taken?”

  
“Who you get in contact with is up to you. You will be lead for this for research. Use whoever you will. I have a council to get a hold of.”

  
“Yes Master Markov.”

  
“Oh, Children...Be safe.”

  
“Yes! Master!”

________________________

The fact that Laxus and Loke took teh Everlue mission was hilarious. It was just a pitance of reward money and it was over kill. Freed understood that the book was intended for his son and was titled "Dear Kabby." Laxus just socked the hell out of the the Vanishing Brothers. and Loke talked to Virgo.

"Leo. You should NOT be here, Brother." She warned.

"I'm sorry Virgo... But Layla's Daughter is Missing." Loke said.

"Layla's daughter?... Leo are you sure?" She asked surprise coloring her voice

"As sure as can be a guild mate saw her and talked to her and couldn't reach her when he found out what was going on. My guild master is looking in on it." He informed.

"Hm.I want to help brother... you must defeat Everlue and get my key. I will see what i can do from the Celestial realm after that." she stated as she disappeared.

Loke looked at Laxus. "Will you help? Virgo would be a powerful ally."

Laxus looked at Loke..."Who is Leo?" he asked with his arms crossed and he leaned against the wall.

Loke looked away. "Leo is the leader of the Zodiac keys. He uses light based magic and he is...me. Years ago I was contracted to Karen from Blue Pegasus. She was a lovely person before when she was just starting out. As years went by she became cruel. She would use spirits as personal shields from people looking to have a good time and from attacks as well. I was summoned by her one day and i kept my gate open so she could not summon another one. I wanted her to wake up and talk to us so we could renegotiate our contracts. We are not meant to have relations with humans and Karen was forcing us to. She wasn't using us to our full abilities. So i let her know where i would be and she when she was supposed to talk to us...went out on a mission and died. Because I had kept our connection open and she could not defend herself I was found Guilty of her death. I was exiled from the Celestial realm, to live my life here until my energy ended and I disappear."

Laxus looked at Loke."Disappear? How would that happen?"

"I am here on my own energy. Food helps a bit but not enough. Sooner or later. My energy will deplete and I will turn into Stardust." Leo said mournfully.

Laxus looked thoughtful. "It won't happen. You are a Fairy. We won't let you just disappear."

"With us going to the Academy in Bosco it will greatly help. The school is built on lacrima that gather celestial energy and it effects any mage that deals with celestial energy. I should be able to absorb the energy there. It will help- A lot. I might even be able to get a lacrima from there that will help store energy until I can finish this mission. I've heard that they have a mage that can do many things with Lacrima. Hopefully this mage will help us."

Laxus grinned. "I hope he does too."


	3. Arriving at Pergrande

It took them three months, Lucy reckoned. To get them from Fiore to Bosco to Pergrande. The cages near her slowly becoming occupied as more and more people were captured as the Yacht stopped for more ‘parties’. Lucy’s stomach clenched each time as more and more were brought in. Nobody deserved what was happening to them. The only saving grace was that the crew were highly discouraged from touching them in any manner. That only served to make Lucy fear what was coming to them even more. If the crew could touch them she could have known what to expect from her to be masters. Each day the fear only grew more and more worse.

She hadn’t seen the sun until Levitation mages brought them to the dock and loaded their cages onto a train bed. It was cold, she wished she could have at least shared a cage with another person for the warmth. The wind was biting and if they were going by train, she didn’t doubt that a few were going to die from exposure. Thankfully each train bed was soon covered by a tarp. It was still going to be cold but the wind wasn’t going to kill them. Instead the fear and darkness was so enveloping that it was a nightmare living as the wind made the tarp hiss and snap.

Lucy didn’t know how long the train ride was as she slept most the ride away. There was only so much she could do in her small cage and sleep was most of what she did. She alternated between Sleeping and yoga and dancing. Sometimes she sang and others would join in before the crew would tell them to shut it. 

It was what seemed like days before they got where they were going and when the tarp was removed it was even colder. Once again the Levitation mages moved their cages this time onto carts were other slaves moved them into a large warehouse. They were stopped and each captive was given a tattoo across their collar bone. It was a bunch of numbers followed by letters. Hers was 1920118FMH and it was a magic tattoo. It could only be removed by her ‘owner’ or once she was dead. A lacrima was paired with her tattoo, and she was removed from her cage to be cleaned. The water was borderline freezing and the official slaves trimmed her nails, shaved her, and roughly washed her hair. She was then roughly chained with her hands stretched above her, with only enough slack to lightly bend her elbows.  
It was embarrassing. She was cold, naked and her hair was still wet. If she pouted her lips, she could see that there were almost blue. Men were roaming about _looking_ at the merchandise. She could see some of the men roughly groping women and roughly fingering some. She hoped they would leave her alone. Many buyers looked at her but none touched her. She grew more and more scared. A man that wore a ridiculous amount of black and silver came up to her. 

“Yes. I think the gladiators would like her. She’s exotic fair and blonde. It’s too bad about her brown eyes though, Blue would have been divine… but her hips and breast make up that that. She will produce many fine son’s and her daughters will be highly priced. Take her to the Stadium. Let’s see if we can’t tempt the gladiators. Her price is modest but I want to see it tripled at least if we can get any of them to take her. Let her learn her place in the Pits before sending her up to clean the gladiators.” He ordered one of his aids following him. “We have four more to get before We are done.” The man’s cape snapped as he abruptly turned and moved about the room on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than i would like. I was debating on whether or not to have someone buy her immediately or have her go for a few more rounds of not being bought. It is long thought that wide hip are an indicator that childbirth will be easier.


	4. The Council and Phantom Lord

Makarov sighed. Talking to the Council at anytime was a trying matter. Debates on whether this action or that were always in high order getting them to agree on anything was a trying task. Add to the fact that his guild was a bunch of hooligans made it so they were not very inclined to listen to him at all. he sighed, maybe he should work on Natsu with his control more. Only Siegrain was taking this seriously.

He mustered up his voice once more. "Council... the facts are this. Fact, Lucy Heartfilia is of the gentry, Toma himself appointed them. Fact, Lucy ran away and is now missing. Fact, Lucy is Layla's daughter and has inherited her ability to summon celestial spirits. Fact, One of my mages saw a person looking like Lucy at the Port town of Hargeon where there have been reported multiple reports of missing girls. These are facts we cannot ignore. We have to take action, what action is up for debate but we have to find our missing gentry. I am sending some of my mages to Bosco to ask for White Sea's help. What actions can you provide?" he finished with steel to his voice.

The Council looked away from Makarov. Siegrain smiled. "I already have the Rune knights looking in to disappearances from other towns and have talked to Makarov about him lending us Levy McGarden and have also asked Hibiki from Blue Pegasus to help with the reports." Makarov nodded.

Gran Doma and Crawford Seam nodded as well. "There isn't much else we can do Makarov. Until her location is revealed there is little else we can do. We have already sent out request to the other guild for information regarding the missing people. Until the council gets a lead we are stuck. If she has been moved to another country then we cannot act without going through diplomatic channels first."

Belno picked up where they had left off. "Makarov. We cannot instigate a war just to recover a single member of our gentry. Even if Lucy is a celestial mage, we cannot act impulsively. We have already sent word to our allies that she is missing and have asked them to keep an eye out. If one of the other countries we are not allied with learn of who she is... she could be harmed to get to us."

Makarov sighed, defeat laced his every sound and movement. "I understand."

Belno grimaced. "White Sea can move with more freedom that we can. Let them lead the investigation. Your mages will keep you appraised of anything they gather. If no information reveals itself within a year...we will ask their Steel Council for help"

Makarov grew angry. _"__A YEAR" _he roared "_you ask Fairy Tail to sit back and let over 300 missing people go and stay missing for a year."_

Gran Doma stood and silenecd Makarov. "Yes. We have already _asked_ them to help us, they told us it would take a year to even get to it. If we _want_ to push it sooner it would cost the Council the price of two 100 year quests. It would take us that long to gather the jewel to pay them. We don't want the missing people to stay missing Makarov. As we said White Sea has more man power and more freedom to move around than we do."

Makarov glared at the Council. "I see." he said and left it at that as he turned around and walked out of the Council. It frustrated him that there was nothing more he could do for the girl. He was so frustrated he did not see Jose Porla standing in front of him.

"Makarov." Jose said as if he was taunting him "Did the Council not do what you wanted them? Did they yell at you for your children being bad again?"

Makarov bit his lips and ignored him. The last thing Fairy Tail needed was a guild Feud between the two of them.

"I'll see you later Makarov." Jose sneered and walked away.

Makarov tilted his head at that. _See you later_ ...huh... Jose was _Planning something_.


	5. Arriving in Bosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Company arrive in Bosco and meet the Pradesh Clan.

Leo looked wistfully at Virgo's key that he held in his hand. Virgo had made a conditional contract with Bickslow of all people. Apparently his Seith magic was similar enough that Virgo could summon herself in his vicinity. Leo had shrugged it off... It was more likely that Bickslow would go along with her request of punishment. Virgo had spoken to _Him_ and said that he would be spoken to at the Academe Celestine. Leo would be lying through his teeth if this meeting didn't make him nervous. Virgo had been allowed to bring him food from the Celestial Realm and as a result for the first time in years, he didn't feel like he was a breath away from fading and his reserves were not running on empty.

Laxus was watching the former Zodiac leader and wondered how he was supposed to keep Loke-Leo from fading away. He had spoken to Bickslow about it and he had no idea. Maybe one of the other Pradesh's would. Chris would be a bet and maybe Kaleb. He wished he knew more about Spirits and their summoners he didn't know enough to help. He glanced at Bickslow. "How can we help him?" he asked softly.

Bickslow glanced at Laxus. "Not sure. I'm just hoping that with Viro's help Loke will be able to live a few more year. His soul _was_ dimming. The food Virgo has given him has brightened it up. Like having the blinds and curtains down you know its light out but the room is barely bright... compared to opening the curtains and blinds. It's much better. The Academe will give him a boost as well... I would suggest that if we can't work a deal out with a higher spirit we have him stay there and teach summoners on how to treat their summons. It would help future summoners and keep him in an environment that will help him.He would be teaching for eight months of the year then he could have the rest off."

Laxus thought about that. Loke was a member of Fairy Tail. If his soul was brightening then they needed to get Loke help as soon as they could if Bicklow's description was correct. "At the moment we play it by ear... if I need to I'll run it by Gramps... If it keep Loke alive, We will go for your suggestion. We have an hour left before we reach Bosco. Let the others know so we can be ready to leave when we arrive.

"Sure thing Boss!" Bickslow quipped as he let his tongue hang out and saluted him and walked away.

Laxus just shook hi head as he watched the Lone Lion.

It wasn't long before the arrived at the port where they were to meet Arman and the family. Arman was standing next to Kaleb. Laxus smiled. the Pradesh Clan was a good one to know. He was Lucky that Arman considered him a member of the family. Bickslow was practically jumping up and down waiting for the ship to dock. Laxus considered just teleporting down there but was too amused to actually do it. Loke's eyes were held in the direction of the Academe.

When the ship finally docked Bickslow was off like a rocket and was hugging his father. Kaleb smiled fondly and greeted the rest of the party. "Hello again Laxus. Freed. Evergreen. And you must be Loke, otherwise known as Leo."

Everyone smiled warmly at Kaleb and Loke absentmindedly nodded his greeting as well. His grip on Virgo's key was making his knuckles white. 

"While you are Here Master Grenlow allowed me to be your guide and host. I was given command of my regular team and am in charge or your team and my brothers. White Sea will be using all of it's branches to gather information about the abducted and we will be in charge of going through all the information. Tankfully we will have plenty of help Grenlow has assigned one of teh research teams to us, and we have quite the collection of mages on my team. We have a Beast Tamer, a Plant mage, a Celetial Mage, me and a dragon slayer. In addition to my brothers Vander- a shadowquip mage and his partner Presca an energy mage, Farron -a sound mage and ambassador, Emzadi - another dragon slayer, and Xally a water mage. With the additions of your team, we are quite a powerhouse team." Kableb said letting the party know what the current roster was. 

Bickslow having draped himself on Arman gave a low whistle.."This isn't a powerhouse team... this is a mayhem team. We could literally invade any country in the world and not have a problem."

"With Vander that's a extremely likely... Please don't cause any wars...or political incidents without warning me at least a half hour in advanced... I'll need to gather the political clout to help." Arman pleaded but his eyes shone with mirth.


End file.
